ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The New Girl
Story It was a week from that next Monday, and the school was raving about the Homecoming dance coming up soon, as the first week of October was fast approaching. John was walking down the hallways, and sees Julie, hanging out with at least six other girls. John ducks behind a corner, out of her site. John: Okay John, deep breath. (Takes a deep breath, then exhales.) You’ve fought killer robots and saved her life twice. You can do this. (John slaps himself on the back of the head, then walks around the corner, and approaches Julie.) Hey Julie. (All the girls go silent, and stare at John.) Julie: Hey, what’s up? John: Well, I was wondering if you would go to the Homecoming dance with me. (The other girls start whispering amongst each other, which Julie ignores.) Julie: Sure, I’d love to. John: Great. Well, I guess I’ll see you later. Julie: Yeah, see you. John walks off, and turns a corner, out of Julie’s sight. John looks back, making sure that Julie couldn’t see him. He faces forward, then jumps for joy. John: Yes! End Scene At lunch, John goes to the computer lab, where Eddy was deep in work. John gets a look at the screen, and recognizes it as info from the robot. John: How do you have access to this stuff here? Eddy: Hey John. I made a link from my home computer, and I installed some security features to the computers as a favor to the tech man here. No one will ever be able to know about this info. John: Nice. Any luck? Eddy: No, so far the algorithm is in a foreign language, a language not found on Earth. There should be command features and creation features and (Eddy looks at John, who was smiling, not really listening.) What are you so happy about? John: Oh, well I asked Julie to go to Homecoming with me, and she said yes. Eddy: (groans) I wish I could get a date as easily as you. I mean, you’re a hero, and I’m just a sidekick. John: (He thinks for a moment.) Tell you what Eddy, I’ll hook you up with someone. Eddy: No, you don’t have to. John: No, I mean it. We’re partners, and that means that we help each other. You’ll have a date. Eddy: Really!? Thanks John. I owe you. John: Crack that code, and we’ll be even. See you later. (John leaves) End Scene John is sitting in class, thinking about his promise to Eddy. John: What was I thinking? There is no way I can get a girl to willingly go out with Eddy. I need a plan. Teacher: Everyone, I’d like to introduce you to our new student, Gwen Tennyson. All the guys in the class were staring at her. She has orange hair tied back in a ponytail, wearing a red shirt, black mini-skirt, stockings and black high heels. John’s face shifts to a pondering expression, getting an ingenious and slightly evil plan. After class, Gwen was walking off. John: Hey! Gwen! (Gwen turns, seeing John run up to her.) Hi. My name is John. Gwen: Hey. (She has a quizzing expression.) Do I know you from somewhere? John: Not unless you’ve met another John Smith in your life. Gwen: Yeah, maybe I’m thinking of someone else. What’s up? John: Well, I was wondering how long you’ve been in town, and if you’d like for me to show you around town. Gwen: I’ve only been in town for a few days. And sure, I’d like that. John: Great. I’ll meet with you after school. Gwen: Okay, later. (Gwen leaves.) John turns back, smirking at the other guys from the class, upset that John got the girl. End Scene John and Gwen are eating at a café downtown, after an afternoon of seeing the sites. Gwen: Thanks for the tour John. I never would’ve imagined Bellwood to be so interesting. John: Well, between the beautiful downtown, and the occasional, if not bizarre, robot attacks, this town is pretty lively. Gwen: (laughs) That robot attack at the school almost deterred my parents from sending me there. Either way, thanks again. I thought that you were just looking for a date, but you have been just nice and friendly. John: You are too smart to allow a guy to trick you like that. Suddenly, there is an explosion on the street, and John and Gwen get up, running down the road. John stops, runs back to the table, leaving money on the table, then runs to catch up to Gwen. A yellow robot like the other ones was walking down the street, firing lasers at cars as it goes. Gwen: Whoa! One of those robots. John: Come on, we should get out of here, before it spots us. Gwen: No, we need to get it out of the street, away from civilians. (Gwen picks up a rock off the ground, and throws it at the robot. Her throw was perfect, hitting the robot on the head. It turns its head, focusing on the two of them.) Come on! (Gwen starts running down an alley way, and John follows, with a face of anguish.) Gwen stops down the middle of the alley, and John catches up. John: So, do you have a plan, or are we just going to keep its attention? (Gwen’s face was scrunched, as if she was debating something.) Gwen: (sighs) Can you keep a secret? John: Sure. Gwen takes a deep breath, then mutters something. Magenta energy forms around her hands, and she fires a powerful stream of that energy at the robot, which was approaching. The robot was knocked down. John: (With a face of surprise) How, how did you do that? Gwen: (embarrassed) It’s magic. As a kid, I found a spell book, and was instantly skilled in it. I’ve been working on controlling it over several years. (John was simply staring, still in shock.) Please don’t call me a freak. I’ve had that experience before. John: (He recovers from his state, then laughs.) Oh, I’m the last person who can call you that. Gwen has a confused look on her face, when the robot stands back up, firing a laser at them. Gwen raises a magic shield, protecting them. The robot continues to fire lasers, preventing Gwen from lowering the shield. The shield starts to crack. Gwen: I can’t hold this much longer. Any ideas? John: Yeah, can you keep a secret? Gwen: (looks at John quizzingly) Yeah. John activates the watch, and slaps it down. John turns into a green slime creature, with an Anti-Gravity Projector floating above his head. Goop: This guy’s interesting. Let’s say this is Goop! Gwen was so surprised that she lowered the shield. The robot fires another laser, and Goop moves, pushing Gwen out of the way, taking the attack. His slime body made him immune to pain, and the Anti-Gravity Projector flies forward, Goop’s body following. Goop: So the disk thing moves me. Goop morphs his body into a trail of slime, flying at the robot. Goop raps around the robot, holding it down. The robot grabs the slime body, starting to pull Goop off. Goop: Gwen! Cut the hand off! Gwen mutters a spell, and swings a magic energy whip, which hits and cuts the hand off. Goop flies into the opening, going inside the robot. Goop then expands, destroying the robot. Gwen is then hit by flying slime. Gwen: Ewww! (The Projector flies around, and the slime flies and follows it, reforming Goop’s body. Goop spots the hand, which was walking away on its fingers. Goop catches up, and wraps around the hand, and it melts. Goop then reverts to John.) John: That was cool. Gwen: How’d you do that? John: That form appears to have an acidic body, allowing me to melt the hand. Gwen: No, I mean about the transformation. John: Oh, it’s this watch. It allows me to turn into different aliens. Those robots have been coming after me, and Eddy and I have been trying to figure out how to stop them. Gwen: Eddy? John: He’s my partner. We’re a team. Eddy doesn’t have powers though, he’s just smart. We could always use an extra member, and you have an amazing power. How about it? Want to join the team? Gwen: (taken aback) Sure. I’d love to. John: Great. In that case, would you mind going to the Homecoming dance with Eddy? He needs a date, and he’s been so busy helping me to find one. Gwen: (She glares at John, as if seeing through a lie) Fine, fine. I’ll go with him. John: Great, thanks. (The two leave the alley way.) Characters *John Smith *Julie Yamamoto *Eddy *Gwen Tennyson Villains *Techadon Robot Aliens *Goop (first appearance) Trivia *This is the first mention of magic in the series. *Gwen seems to know John from somewhere. *John tricks Gwen into going to the dance with Eddy. *The head slap John gives himself is a referene to NCIS. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Techadon Arc Category:John Smith 10 vs. Vilgax Arc